


And so we start anew

by ElijahCorbyn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nygmobblepot, PostS05E11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahCorbyn/pseuds/ElijahCorbyn
Summary: A quick, fluffy headcanon I have for after the Season 5 Nygmob hug (same night it happened). If they ever make a Gotham spin-off revolving around the 6-month timeframe before Ed and Os get locked up for a decade, I want this to be one of the first shipping scenes they have together.Also I’m making a large assumption that after Gotham becomes liberated, Oswald gets kicked out of City Hall and sent back to his mansion, so that’s where this will be taking place-
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	And so we start anew

The two released from the hug they were holding after a couple more seconds, returning their knifes safely out of sight behind their backs as they each took a step back. 

“Shall we get to work?”

—

It was a long day. Evening fell mere hours prior to Oswald returning to his manor, the one place in the world where he felt most at home.  
He slumped down on the couch in front of the fireplace, and heavily sighed, feeling overwhelmed from the day’s events. Sleep was now the only thing on his mind. 

A few moments later, he heard footsteps who he recognised as the Riddler’s, and the feeling of the couch dipping a little as someone sat beside him. He wasn’t at all bothered by his friend’s presence, since now he felt comfortable enough to let his guard down around him. Nothing however, could have prepared him for what he felt next.. His eye widened and his brain short-circuited as Ed leant against him and rested the side of his head on top of Oswald’s. Os immediately felt his heart rate quicken, warmth rushing to his face. He struggled to keep his breathing calm as Ed gently nuzzled into his soft, black hair, proceeding to wrap an arm around him, pulling him closer. Os wanted to scream, his whole body felt hot and oversensitive. Ed has never given him such shameless affection in all the years they’ve known eachother. Thousands of thoughts ran through his brain, and he didn’t know how the hell to react.

Except maybe.. he didn’t have to.

Half a minuet passed, and nothing else seemed to be happening. Nothing needed to happen...Os eventually allowed himself to relax into his friend’s embrace, accepting this special moment for what it was. He softly sighed, feeling his anxieties and insecurities melt away as he understood that as long as Ed had his arm around him, he was safe.

—

He woke up the next morning, laying on the couch with a blanket over him, and a pillow under his head. It took him a few moments to realise what direction gravity was, and he weakly looked across the room in front of him. Thoughts came back from the night before, and he wondered if it had been a dream. But then he picked up a familiar, comforting scent, lingering in the air, and he knew that it had been real. Edward might have even been here all night.. Oswald smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go pffff. simple, innocent fluff for the best murder husbands in Gotham.
> 
> Give us a fucking sequel, FOX


End file.
